Noche de copas
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: —Yuri. ¿Ya diste tu primer beso. —Preguntó con curiosidad. El rubio lo vio fijamente para luego preguntar algo confundido. ¿Mi primer qué? [Para mi pequeño solecito: Vania.]


_**Lo personajes mencionados son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo. Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi beta: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **Posible uso del OoC.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Noche de copas.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yuri Plisetsky_ miró por el ventanal mientras esperaba que su nuevo amigo llegase a su encuentro, eran casi las siete de la noche pero Otabek le había prometido salir a hacer unas compras y, como venía pasándole desde algún tiempo; no pudo negarse a su pedido.

Eran amigos desde aquella tarde en la cual se había perdido en aquella gran ciudad que Yuri, para nada conocía, de eso ya había pasado unos cuantos meses y se alegraba de cierta forma, que él, un joven de veinte años, pudiera de cierta forma despertar el interés en alguien mayor.

Aunque tampoco es que fuese tan mayor, pero de igual forma aquello había sido un logro que atesoraba.

Que Otabek Altin hablará tan libremente con él, lo llenaba de una extraña y pequeña alegría. Que aquel joven se hubiese interesado por él y nadie más, era algo que atesoraba en su corazón.

Aunque Mila creía fervientemente que él no tenía aquel órgano.

Lo vio estacionar su moto en el frente de la casa y una sonrisita diminuta apareció en su rostro. Abrió rápidamente la puerta mientras veía como el pelinegro se aseguraba de que la motocicleta estuviera bien estacionada. Llevaba unas bolsas en mano y aquello de cierta forma le dio un poco de curiosidad.

—Hola. —Saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado. — ¿Listo? —Preguntó. Yuri asintió mientras buscaba su chaqueta y su móvil.

—Lamento llegar tarde. —Se excusó. —Pero estaba comprando algunas cosas que quería probar. —Mencionó tranquilamente mientras dejaba en la mesita del comedor la bolsa que minutos antes traía.

Yuri vio aquello con curiosidad y Otabek no pudo hacer más que reír.

—Sí, es alcohol. —Mencionó riendo. El rubio se ruborizó por lo evidente de su actuar. Cerró la puerta de la pequeña casa y a Otabek aquello le pareció un poco curioso.

—¿No querías salir hoy?

—Quiero saber que tal es el alcohol aquí en Kazajistán.

Otabek enarcó la ceja con curiosidad y luego con burla.

—Puedes ser mayor de edad, pero para mí sigues siendo un niño; Yuuuurio. —Alargó su nombre mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá de piel _animal print._

Yurio simplemente se perdió por un pasillo y luego de unos segundos regresó con dos vasos de shots.

Otabek lo miró incrédulamente pero el rubio no le prestó atención a aquello mientras deslizaba los vasos por la mesa.

—No hay nadie mayor que pueda impedirlo.

Otabek arqueó la ceja con incredulidad y el rubio simplemente rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— _¿Sí o no?_

Otabek rió a lo último por aquel comentario y tomó el frasco en mano, destapó la botella y sirvió en cada vaso. Ambos tomaron al mismo tiempo y sin dejar de verse, Yuri fue el primero en quejarse que aquello sabía del asco, Otabek rió mientras nuevamente llenaba su vaso.

El rubio se enfurruñó pero aún así sirvió nuevamente.

—Hagamos esto divertido. —Mencionó mientras se cambiaba de lugar y quedaba justo al lado del mayor. —Veamos quien tiene más resistencia.

—Obviamente seré yo. —Mencionó tranquilamente Otabek mientras lo veía.

Yuri ignoró aquel comentario cargado de burla y sirvió.

—A ver… Toma un trago, aquel que… —Pensó por un largo rato algo que hiciera que Otabek tomara del vaso y no él. —Aquel que esté en una relación.

Otabek ni se inmutó. Yuri lo vio con asombro.

— _¡Pensé que tenías pareja!_

—Terminamos hace tiempo. —Confesó. —Solamente que teníamos cosas pendientes aún.

El rubio iba a hacer una nueva pregunta cuando Otabek lo interrumpió.

— _Me toca a mí._ —Susurró con malicia. —Toma un trago, aquel que siga siendo virgen.

 _Silencio._

Y un fuerte sonrojo invadió la cara de Yurio mientras tomaba del trago. Los ojos de Otabek brillaban por la maldad en ellos.

Y la noche cayó con ellos aún en aquella pequeña guerra de alcohol, claramente Otabek iba ganando sobre un peleador Yurio que aún tenía momentos de lucidez.

—Yuri. —Mencionó mientras alejaba el vaso de los labios del rubio. —¿Ya diste tu primer _beso_?

—Hmp? —Preguntó entre la lucidez del momento y la borrachera que estaba queriendo caer encima de él. _—¿Mi primer qué?_ —Preguntó confundido mientras lo veía. Otabek solamente rió mientras tomaba nuevamente de su trago.

— _Tengo un método para que el alcohol lo sientas de una manera diferente._ —Susurró viéndole fijamente. Yurio simplemente asintió mientras esperaba que el mayor le contara sobre eso.

Observó con atención como el mayor se llevaba nuevamente el vaso con alcohol a los labios, y sin darse cuenta, fue rápidamente atraído por le Otabek mientras que sus labios se unían en un beso. No supo que fue lo que lo hizo colaborar con aquello, si el alcohol que se encontraba en su torrente sanguíneo o las malditas ganas que había tenido desde algunos días por hacer eso.

Era un leve roce al principio, pero al ver que Yurio no oponía resistencia alguna, Otabek quiso aprovecharse de aquello mientras lentamente introducía su lengua dentro de la cavidad del rubio.

Su primer beso sabía a: _Alcohol, a prohibido y a lujuria pura._

Yuri simplemente entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello del mayor y le dio permiso de hacer lo que quisiera con él, porque, quizás Otabek no lo sabía, pero desde algún tiempo él ya se había dado cuenta que sus gustos iban en dirección a su mismo sexo.

El beso terminó con ambas respiraciones agitadas y con una que otra miradita cargada de curiosidad, duda y deseo, pero cuando Otabek pensaba en seguir con aquello, el rubio simplemente cayó dormido encima de él.

Una leve sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro luego de ver al menor durmiendo en sus brazos.

No habían dicho nada de sentimientos, pero de alguna forma aquella noche se sintió correspondido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sí, por ahora es el fin de esta historia._

 _Es mi primera historia y se la quiero dedicar principalmente a mi pequeño solecito personal:_ _ **¡Vania!**_

 _ **¡Te quiero mucho princesa!**_

 _Omg;-; Espero que te guste, sé que me pediste otra cosa, pero yo quise darte esto, no sé. Podés odiarme si querés ;-;_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si la historia fue de su agrado, por favor dejen su opinión a través de los reviews._

 _ **¡Los reviews alegran al autor!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pueden agregarme a mi cuenta en facebook_ _ **: Rosse Schäfer.**_

 _O también dar clic me gusta a mi pagina en facebook:_ _ **Rosse Valderrey. –Fanfiction.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Saludos:_ _ **Rosse Schäfer.**_


End file.
